The order of the caring shadows
by thatboilittlebird
Summary: Darth Nox a member of the dark council finds himself in the most weird of situations... after being shot down on hoth he must learn to get along with a new family he finds himself in and unlock the secrets of the caring shadows techniques.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: the battle and the hospital

Bruna Risley the keeper of all sith knowledge was in pain. He could remember that he was sent by the emperor to hoth and that he had engaged with a group of pirates leaving his crew on his personal ship in orbit.

The memory of the battle was hazy but he remembered that the pirates were being helped by the republic and that they had powerful AA guns taking down the shuttles delivering his personal droid army into battle.

His shuttle was taken down and he managed to get some fighting in before being overwhelmed and injured then he saw a Jedi walking through the snow he could sense the light side emanating off that Jedi's putrid body.

Before he could even take note of the Jedi's facial features bruna lost consciousness he had lost a lot of blood and it was just the force now keeping him alive.

Just when bruna though the force was leaving him he felt… warm he felt a warmth surrounding him compelling him to keep his eyes shut but he forced them open to see the green fluids of a kotol tank.

"w-what? Where am i?" bruna thought his breathing becoming heavy as he tried to move his limbs but the kotol was making it hard to move his limbs. In the haze of his vision he could see something a droid humanoid in appearance similar looking to a republic medical droid was he in a republic base? He hoped not as that would be a death sentence for him.

The droid walked away and brought back with it a mumorian a tall humanoid creature similar in appearance to most rabbit creatures but this one was wearing what bruna assumed was a white robe, black belt and what he knew without a doubt was a lightsabre on her hip.

Bruna tried to reach out with the force but something was in the kotol dulling his ability to use the force something that was relaxing? Why was this kotol so different?

The mumorian looked up at him he knew mumorians could grow to be as tall as a kaminoan but unlike the kaminoans had a more… parental view on other species commonly talking to creatures shorter than them as if they were speaking to children except for the most powerful of force users.

The mumorian picked up a microphone from a panel on the side of the tank and stayed in Bruna's line of sight "don't worry sweety just go back to sleep" the mumorian said in a sickeningly sweet female voice revealing to bruna that this one was female, then another thought floated into his head perhaps this one was male even male mumorians were quite feminine by human standards.

Bruna shook the thought out of his head as he attempted to stay awake as he relaxed he was sith after all he did not require sleep but in this case sleep won and he was out like a light floating in the tank of kotol.

Bruna didn't know how much time passed but he felt groggy but as he slowly opened his eyes he noticed sheets being pulled up to his chest. Another mumorian "oh hey there little guy finally awake?" the mumorian says calmly giving a small smile that if bruna was not recovering from kotol treatment he would of choked her.

"w-wabee" bruna bumbled out and he stopped his speech was heavily slurred he couldn't speak correctly almost like an infant. "aaaw what is it that you want? Are you hungry? Don't worry about your diaper little one I already took care of that" the mumorian says and bruna blushes was he actually? Only one way to find out.

Bruna tried to lift his limbs to kick off the sheets so he could look at himself but the task alone was difficult almost impossible but despite the nurses fussing he managed to kick the sheet off letting it fall to the floor and there it was. A white diaper taped to his bottom and since the nurse mentioned he was being "changed" he had obviously used one and there was only 1 thing for a sith to do in this situation… scream.

Bruna began to scream channelling the force through his voice and to most this would deafen them unless they had a force shield surrounding them but the mumorian seemed unfazed and to Bruna's anger it almost seemed as if the creature pitied him.

"hush it's ok little one I know it all hurts but we are doing our best to heal you" the creature said keeping a hand on his stomach and before bruna could do anything he felt a relaxing wave flood his body calming him down practically neutralizing his force scream.

"there now much better I bet you must be very hungry" the nurse says tucking bruna back into his bed and bruna could do nothing but it dawned on him that he was hungry but without 2V around to make him something he didn't have anything to eat and sith like him were fussy to say the least.

authors note: this is a story i have been experimenting with in the time i have been gone and yes this will be replacing just a little sith but those will remain up.

i really love the old republic MMO and i think with my evolving style i should return to darth nox but this time the nox i specifically play in the old republic MMO and yes my quest for a stable job continues.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: the visitors

Bruna unfortunately found himself at the end of a fork that held a revolting piece of hospital food of `aquatic broccoli and corn and they called this a meal. Bruna longed for 2Vs cooking loving the droids hungry hutt sandwiches and fries that droid knew exactly what he and his crew loved even that annoying officer.

"alright lusa il take it from here" a grey mumorian says and the mumorian puts the fork and plate to one side stands, bows and leaves leaving bruna and the grey mumorian. "my name is admodius" admodius says gently running her fingers through brunas hair and the sith just stares at her yellow eyes filled with hate.

Admodius sighed "you probably think I am a jedi huh? Well I am not this" admodius says taking the lightsabre off her waist and activating it letting the pink blade glow "this is not something the jedi or sith would approve of" admodius said smiling putting the blade away.

Bruna smelt the air and the blades energy seem to give the air a weird vanilla smell but saw that admodius was now holding up his own curved hilt lightsabre. "s-sabew giwve" bruna managed to babble out fighting through the effects of the kotol and admodius looks at him "for now your sabre will not be used by you until you recover for now little one but you do have visitors" admodius says and bruna was confused.

Where was he? Was he in republic or sith space? Who were his visitors? Was he in a hospital? He had to assume he was in one that allowed visitors but what kind of hospitals had access to stuff to dull force powers?

"BRUNA? HONEY?" ashara says in alarm quickly walking into the room bruna was in which when he had a moment to look around looked like a mixture between a patients room and a nursery with jigsaw puzzle patterned rainbow carpet.

Bruna blushed he did not want ashara his wife to see him like this especially if the nurses were forcing him to wear diapers and did something no sith would ever dare to do… hide under his sheets.

Ashara looked around the room to see a giant lump as andronikos, xalek and khem-val walk in behind her "where are you little sith?" khem asks looking around and andronikos looks up at the dashed. "you really have more muscles than brains he is right there" andronikos says gesturing to brunas bed and ashara walks to it and sits in a chair beside the bed.

"bruna darling it's ok" ashara says gently pulling at brunas sheets trying to get him to lower them "boss don't act like an oversized child" andronikos says sarcastically and almost instantly bruna sat bolt upright in the bed looking at andronikos with fury.

"aaaand there he is" andronikos says in a tone that bruna wanted to choke but he liked having the pilot around "master is something wrong?" xaleks asks he was a man of few words but the sith apprentice genuinely sounded concerned.

Bruna scrunched up his face and looked down then gestured to his throat "he has kotol sickness his voice is going to be slurred" andronikos says and ashara puts a finger on brunas throat and focus's the force cleansing Bruna's body of the sickness.

Bruna cleared his throat "first off shut the kriff up andronikos and secondly get me out of here you have no idea what horrible things they have been doing to me" bruna says lifting his arms slowly ashara seemingly could control the relaxing effect.

"bruna we can't take you home they gave us an update on your condition and it isn't good" ashara says looking down "what is it?" bruna asks. Khem, xalek and andronikos look down at their feet "you have dark side sickness… your body is literally being eaten away even xalek admits that the only way you can live is with aid from the light if you don't want to be any more than 40% machine" ashara says.

"so you want me to be a jedi? And I thought you loved me" bruna hissed "no honey it isn't like that" ashara says sitting on brunas bed and strokes her husbands cheek when admodius walks in. "you don't have to become a jedi you could always become a member of the caring shadow" admodius says standing on the other side of brunas bed.

"the caring shadows? I never heard of you in the sith archives before how am I sure you're not making this up?" bruna says and admodius shrugs "honestly I have no idea little one but feel through the force you can feel both the dark and the light within me" admodius says and bruna sighs.

Bruna feels through the force and feels both the dark and light within this possible insane rabbit then opened his eyes "ok you're at least telling me the truth but could you at least tell me what technique I need to use to get rid of the sickness" bruna says angrily.

"well it isn't going to be easy but you need to actually let the light itself inhabit your body with the dark" admodius says and bruna sighs "well what do I have to do? I am not going to accept off the bat" bruna says folding his arms.

"well I will have to use the ability force reveal to open up your mind to both sides of the force but you will mentally become one of 4 categories" admodius says and bruna raises an eyebrow "categories?" bruna says slowly.

"well… there are 4 guardians, dependents, servants and masters" admodius says "well here is hoping I am a master" bruna says and admodius smiles. "well will you do it?" admodius says "little sith you are not going to do this are you?" khem asks and xalek shifts a bit uncomfortably.

"it's the bosses call he saved my ass on tatooine I can trust his judgement" andronikos says "and I will follow you dear where ever you may go" ashara says putting her hand on brunas.

"fine il do it but it better be worth it" bruna says and admodius giggles "oh you little ones are so eager" admodius says putting a finger on brunas forehead and bruna felt a sudden urge to vomit. "pass me that bowl dear" admodius says and ashara quickly gives admodius an empty bowl which she puts in front of the sith lord and bruna takes no time to grab the bowl and be hunched over it coughing up his breakfast which he was shocked was just a blue liquid.

"you got everything out of you darling?" admodius says when bruna stops vomiting and takes the bowl replacing it with another bowl and admodius takes the bowl to a table and gets out a datapad. "wait… was he supposed to puke?" ashara asks a mixture of concern and annoyance in her voice.

"well yes… but the colour is what tells us what category he is and he is a dependent we will make sure he is matched with a good guardian" admodius says.


	3. Chapter 3

Chatper 3: the guardian

"I HAVE TO LIVE LIKE WHAT!?" bruna shouts and admodius stands there like she had to explain this to sith before "your test shows that you are a dependent with a mental age of 1-2 human years so you may need to stay in diapers" admodius says.

"wait stay in diapers?" andronikos says and feels a big claw smack him upside the head "show my master respect pirate" khem says and bruna stared at admodius attempting to use deadly sight. Admodius smiles and ruffles bruna dirty blond hair "oh you sith make such good little ones I guess il have your jedi and apprentice tested" admodius says shrugging off the force ability neutralising it.

Bruna took in a deep breath and laid back in his bed he didn't feel much different was she lying? Bruna wasn't sure he just had to lay in his bed and noticed that his crew was talking to admodius by the door. "hey what's going on?" bruna asks "tell you in a minute honey" ashara says going back to speaking with admodius.

Bruna didn't like the fact they were talking behind his back "just tell me what you are talking about" bruna says sounding annoyed an unknown to the sith lord he sounded a bit childish.

Khem-val looks at admodius "my master is getting impatient" khem says and ashara sighs "we are going to get tested bruna me and xalek want to join you" ashara says and bruna cocks his head to the side. They wanted to join him?

Bruna watched as they were tested and admodius nods "well it seems that xalek is a master, ashara is a dependent but a little older than bruna and andronikos didn't seem to test for anything odd" admodius says. Andronikos shrugs "as long as I get to come with I don't really mind" the pirate says calm as always.

"well you mentioned I tested for a mental age of 2 whats going to happen? And what does it mean?" bruna asked "once we pair you and ashara with a set of guardians they will act like your parents. They will care for you, feed you, wash you and change you. Over time you will begin to emotionally rely on them whilst retaining your mind" admodius says.

Bruna was shocked he was going to become a baby emotionally and admodius noticed his fear "you wont become a baby physically you are going to become innocent in your mind" admodius says.

Bruna sighs at least he wasn't going to become a baby physically but mentally wasn't any better and ashara sits at brunas bed side "don't worry I will be at your side the entire time bruna" ashara says putting an arm around him. Bruna felt the warmth of his wife but unlike the usual hug he would of given her he was practically like putty in her arms relaxing himself.

Admodius smiled "I think I already have the best guardians for you two wait here" admodius says walking out. "do we still have my personal ship?" bruna asks "yes my lord but we were not allowed to bring your capital ship" xalek says standing back straight "hmmm good that we have my ship at least we have a way out of here" bruna says relaxing into the bed.

Bruna then felt a need… to pee and just like any sith lord he needed to use the bathroom. "now give me one moment I need to use the refresher" bruna says trying to stand and felt his knees buckle and he landed on his face on the carpeted floor.

"BRUNA!" ashara exclaims kneeling down by bruna as khem walks towards his master and kneels down and picks up bruna. Bruna hid his face in khems chest and this surprised the dasheed "what are you doing little sith?" khem asks and bruna looks up tears in his eyes.

"little sith?" khem asks puzzled a sith lord crying that's something new the dasheed never saw before not even tulak horde. "dasheed hand him over" a mumorian nurse walking in quickly and knowing nothing about what to do when a sith of all things is crying hands his master over "hurt him and I shall consume you rabbit" khem threatens even though he knew this nurse can't understand him.

Bruna was holding back tears as the nurse sat on his bed and bruna resisted the urge to cling to her as he was sat in her lap "are you ok little one?" the nurse asks whilst rubbing soothing circles into his back. "bruna? Is something wrong?" ashara asks sitting by the nurse so bruna is looking right at her and feeling through the force she could sense Bruna's mind was finally open to both sides of the force and it was making him very emotional… just like she was when she began to let the darkness sink into her.

"well what has happened here?" admodius says walking in with a man wearing a white cloak around a white and gold clothes and a woman standing next to him dressed in a similar manor. Bruna took a moment to pull himself together shaking the minor pain he had in his knees from his mind "n-n-nothing" bruna said.

It has not even been a day and he was already blubbering like a baby these mumorian must have been as powerful as sith purebloods at least.

The female looks at the male in the cloak and the two lean towards each other whispering into each other's ears then look at each other and nod. "so master admodius these are our dependents? A sith lord and an ex jedi huh I expected a pair of siths" the one in the cloak says and bruna stared at him and felt through the force he was a jedi master.

"I AM A DARTH SHOW ME THE RESPECT I DESERVE JEDI!" bruna says and the man in the cloak chuckles "still resisting? Oh you sith are silly things" the man says pulling the hood of his cloak down to reveal his face and brown hair.

"bruna, ashara these are your daddy and mommy they are called rusnel and raloso" admodius says and rusnel lifts his hand from his cloak and make a little wave "hello" rusnel says smiling and raloso smiling widely.

Ashara stands and makes a small bow "greetings I am ashara the faithful wife of darth nox" ashara says and raloso looks at her "well you are our daughter now so just call us mommy and daddy ok" raloso says.

"of course… mommy" ashara says blushing and tried to hid her blush behind her tendrils. Bruna looked away no way on any planet was he having a jedi be his daddy… nor was he ever going to say daddy or mummy or any variation of said words he was sith had to be strong the code of the sith demanded it.

"are you ok little one?" rusnel asks looking at bruna full well knowing nothing was ok with him and if he was going to take him home he should expect to use force barrier when he has a tantrum. "yes I am ok I was abandoned by my brothers on the dark council and left for dead does that sound 'ok' to you?" bruna asks and raloso puts a hand on her husbands shoulder "take everyone out of the room sweety I think it's going to be my first mommy time" raloso says.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: on our way to our new home

Rusnel had ushered everyone but raloso out of the room and closed the door but still kept an ear out.

"now baby I know you're nervous but theres no need to be afraid of me" raloso says getting to one knee in front of the sith lord "my husband may be a jedi but he wants to help you and I do to let us care for you let us make you happy" raloso says.

Bruna felt his heart twitch not physically like a heart attack more like the force itself was drawing him towards her emotionally like she was his actual mother… his actual mother… images from memories bruna thought long forgotten flashed through his mind the wounds and the unending pain.

"hey baby are you alright?" raloso says snapping bruna back into reality he had gripped the top of his head and looking at his hands he had a bit of blood on his finger nails he obviously cut into his skin… again and bleeding minorly.

"oh dear let me take care of it" raloso says taking out a small kotol applicator from her belt and apply a small amount of the yellow cream to the injury and bruna hissed as the cooling cream slightly burned the open wound. Bruna realised that raloso was cooing calming things to him as she tended to his injuries as much as he hated to admit it if this what life was going to be like as a dependent he was going to love it.

"better?" raloso asks lifting the siths head so he was eye level with her "b-better" bruna stutters out and was shocked when raloso managed to lift him and balance him on her hip. Raloso giggled "I am a bounty hunter baby I got to be strong" raloso says flexing a muscle as she walks out of the room bruna on her hip.

Everyone was shocked to see bruna being carried by raloso and brunas eyebrows hit the ceiling when he saw that ashara had her clothes changed whilst he was alone with raloso. Instead of her usual brown robes ashara was dressed in a frilly pink dress and from what bruna could tell a pullup was sticking out of the bottom of the dress.

Andronikos looks like he was going to lose his shit with laughter and even xalek looked like he was smiling behind his mask the first time bruna ever saw xalek smile… and he didn't like it…

"well I see you two are adjusting to your new guardians" admodius says smiling "by the will of the force I dub you the hikari family" admodius adds on smiling gently.

"well to manaan we go then" rusnel says taking asharas hand "manaan? Why are we going there?" bruna asks noting asharas very obvious embarrassment wondering what torture awaits him. "the caring shadows have given us a nice place to live on manaan a very lovely manor" raloso says and that's when bruna realised… he was JUST wearing a diaper.

"hold on I need my clothes where are my clothes?" bruna said panicked trying to climb over rasolos shoulder but the huntress held the siths waist tight "oh no you don't young man we have you something to wear but we will put it on in the ship" raloso says walking away with the group following.

Bruna to say that he was embarrassed would be the biggest understatement in the history of the galaxy he was a sith lord on the dark council being carried through a public hospital on mumora in nothing but a diaper. If the other members of the dark council found out or saw him they would never let him live it down and just slumped over raloso's shoulder in defeat.

"hey boss what you want to happen to your ship?" andronikos asks walking behind raloso "follow us to manaan and stay in orbit bring the hidden rage if you can" bruna says as the family gets into a turbo lift and andronikos, khem and xalek don't follow them in. "see you there then boss" andronikos says as the lift shuts and bruna and ashara look at each other ready to accept the fate they agreed to.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: the potty issue

"now bruna stop struggling" raloso says trying to get a T-shirt over brunas head the sith lord resisting as much as he could sitting in a seat in the d5-mantis flying away from the planets surface. "there don't you just look adorable?" raloso says admiring her handy work and bruna looked down at the black shirt that had a gear on the front with text that says "mamas little lord."

Bruna sighed "at least you're not in a dress" ashara says her usually tanned cheeks going a noticeable shade of pink "you look lovely but I could really use some trousers" bruna says folding his arms.

"You're both adorable and honey we should be arriving at manaan in a few hours a hyperspace lane got closed seems like another pirate raid" rusnel says walking into the crew area of the mantis.

"damn but at least it's time to get used to each other" raloso says and bruna folds one leg over the other and attempts to look not impressed "oh joy" bruna says with an eye roll. The guardians look at each other with a look that silently told one another that this sith was going to give them trouble.

Then it dawned on bruna "where is my lightsabre?" bruna questioned out loud "oh that's easy it's on this ship but you just got out of the hospital I don't think we should give it back just yet" rusnel says with bruna giving the longest discontented sigh of his life. "what is it with jedi and taking my stuff?" bruna thought to himself.

Ashara gets to her feet "if you would excuse me but I need to use the refresher do you mind telling me where it is?" ashara says "how about I show you babygirl" raloso says getting up and leading ashara away by the hand.

At this point asharas entire face was bright pink and to say she was hating this more than her old masters punishments was not much of a stretch. Ashara was lead to a door by the cockpit and raloso opened it with a push of a button to reveal a rather cramped bathroom for 1 with a toilet, sink, soap dispencer, toilet roll and trash shoot. "t-thanks" ashara says going in "need any help in there?" raloso says and ashara blush deepens "N-no" ashara says shutting the door.

Ashara pulls up the dress and looks at the pullup fortunately it was only a standard hospital white one with medical indicators but it was still embarrassing. She quickly got it off and threw it down the trash shoot and did her business and washed her hand relieved she could still use the bathroom like an adult a luxury she would like to keep.

Ashara sighed she left the jedi but now her new dad is a jedi master.

Meanwhile with bruna:

Ashara mentioning the bathroom reminded bruna of his pending bladder issue how could the feeling of a full bladder fade? Bruna prayed to the force he didn't piss himself and looking down he saw he was dry good but he had to use the bathroom when ashara comes back.

"so bruna since you're going to be living with us what do you like to eat? I am guessing you sith have a sweet tooth" rusnel says trying to make small talk "I like stuff that's meaty, savoury and I will not turn my nose up at something chocolaty" bruna says swinging his legs a bit trying to keep his mind off his bladder and talking about food was not going to help.

He was a sith he didn't want to ask to use the bathroom he didn't need to but he almost felt compelled to and bruna realised he had to swallow his pride. "umm jedi mind if i go use the bathroom?" bruna asks and rusnel smiles "just wait for ashara to come back little one I don't think she will be long" rusnel says and bruna sighs.

"bored?" rusnel asks "yea I am bored… and hungry I am hungry and bored" bruna says almost sulking then realised how much he sounded like a child complaining. "there is nothing with demanding little one" rusnel says and bruna smiled and chuckled "a jedi saying that what next an honest bounty hunter?" bruna says chuckling.

"show your mother some respect young man" rusnel says firmly "aand theres the jedi part kicking in" bruna says rolling his eyes. "don't make me put you in time out little one" rusnel says and bruna was shocked sure jedi challenged him from time to time but none ever threatened to put him in time out.

"don't you threaten me je-" bruna says trying to get up but ends up falling forward and onto his knees he hoped this wouldn't become a regular thing and the throbbing pain that shocked through him was intense like force lightning training all over again.

"BRUNA! Oh baby boy are you ok?" rusnel says quickly scooping up the sith and bruna clung to the jedi and bruna rubbed his eyes and realised he was crying. "n-n-no I am crying this shouldn't be possible" bruna stutters out as rusnel gently bounces the sith in his arms and as much as bruna hated it this calmed him only slightly.

A blue protocol droid walks in quickly "master I heard crying is something the matter" 2v-v1 says hurriedly "ah VV good could you get me the changing supplies and something sweet for the baby" rusnel says. Bruna was holding back full on wails at this point but when rusnel mentioned changing supplies he looked down and low and behold his diaper was soaked.

This brought any emotional barrier down for the first time since he came to the sith academy as a slave and bruna started to full on wail like a toddler and this startled rusnel. "ssshhhh it's ok baby boy daddy is going to take care of it" rusnel says "OK!? OK!? I AM A MEMBER OF THE DARK COUNCIL AND I JUST PISSED MYSELF LIKE A KRIFFING INFANT OF COURSE IT ISNT OK!" bruna screams.

Raloso quickly walks into the room with ashara and VV right behind her "is everything ok?" raloso asks as rusnel takes bruna to the little medical area on the mantis. "yea someone just had a bit of a tumble" rusnel says gently holding bruna to the bed with one hand and pulling the sith lords wet diaper off, cleaned and re-diapered with the other.

"There we go much better" rusnel says handing bruna half of a alderanian chocolate bar and the sith didn't hesitate to start eating it. The entire ordeal drained bruna of most of his strength and it was obvious on his face.

"guess it's naptime for someone come on tuck him in for a bit" raloso says and rusnel carries a no longer struggling bruna to one of the bunks on the mantis.

Bruna was fighting the urge to fall asleep and sleepily struggled against being tucked in by the jedi but when the lights dimmed out and a sudden gentle blue light started emanating from a corner bruna couldn't help it but start to drift off to sleep.

"aaaww I think I didn't think he was going to be this cute asleep" rusnel says whilst him and raloso slowly back out of the room and the door shuts silently. "yea I always assumed all sith were just hurt children on the inside and using a spare Antares crystal in a nightlight was a good idea" raloso says resting her head on her husbands shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: the manaan estate.

Manaan was a planet covered in oceans but a civilisation managed to rise either way and people that wanted to live on manaan could live in surface strongholds and a handful of them was built by the order of the caring shadows.

"ok down we go" raloso says as the mantis entered manaans atmosphere as she adjusts the landing parameters and rusnel takes a seat with ashara.

When the mantis lands with a minor thud and is stirred bruna awake and the sith lord tried to sit up but hit his head on the padded ceiling of the bunk. "huh.. so that wasn't a dream?" bruna said to himself as rusnel gently lifts the sith "bruna we have landed ready to see your new home?" rusnel says.

"only if I get something to cover THIS" bruna says gesturing to his diaper and the rusnel chuckles "well of course what you thought we were going to parade you around like some sort of prize?" rusnel says. "well you are a jedi also did you actually use my name?" bruna says confused "well you seemed uncomfortable and I may still officially be a jedi battlemaster but what the council does not know means I am not in trouble" rusnel says.

"you may get kicked out but the other members of the dark council would laugh at me if they found me like this" bruna says as rusnel picks out a pair of black trousers putting bruna in them. "well I would of preferred doing that myself" bruna says as rusnel carries him out of the mantis being greeted by ashara and raloso.

"well hey there sleepyhead" raloso says rubbing brunas cheek with a finger with the sith moving his head away from the hand. "stop that" bruna whines and the guardians let out small laughs as they began to walk inside.

The family walked into the grand stronghold well not bruna he was being carried. Ashara and bruna looked around at the grand stronghold something like this must have been at least 2 million credits.

Noticing their dependents are in aw about their new living arrangement they thought they might shed some light "well you two look like you're enjoying this" rusnel says smiling. "I have an apartment on dromund kass decorated with the finest sith artefacts and trophy's but this is incredible" bruna says mouth wide open from shock.

"well it has basic facilities but we plan on upgrading" rusnel says as he notices a woman standing at the front door. When the family approached the woman's features or lack of features were obvious due to the grey veil she had over her eyes.

When the family was standing right in front of her and the woman bows "my name is nartrrin I am the servant of your new family I can handle anything you want me to" nartrrin says getting back up.

"uuuuh we didn't get told about a servant" raloso says as the two guardians look at each other confused "oh she didn't tell you? Well I come with the house someone needs to look after the place or your dependents when you're away" nartrrin says smiling her mouth the only part of her face seen.

"well il talk to admodius about this maybe you can go make us some dinner" rusnel says and nartrrin bows "as you say master" she says before walking into the stronghold.

When the family got into the lobby of the stronghold if brunas jaw could go any further it would be on the ground. It had a group of golden looking protocol droids feminine in appearance standing in rows greeting the family.

"now this is more like it" bruna says and ashara eye rolls "typical sith loving all the glitz and glamour" ashara says sarcastically "typical jedi spoiling all of my fun" bruna says back in the same sarcastic tone.

Rusnel and raloso were never going to understand sith humour but it's clear that ashara may have been the only jedi to ever understand a siths sense of humour. "well fun aside dear could you get the kids associated with where they will be sleeping" rusnel says handing bruna to raloso the sith as if by instinct clinging to the bounty hunter.

Raloso's heart was going to melt if this sith didn't stop being so adorable so she took ashara by her free hand and held bruna to her chest with the other. Bruna himself was still shocked by the bounty hunters physical strength a woman that must have been 5'6 was capable of lifting a 6'1 man.

Raloso walked with ashara and bruna all the way to a door labelled "dependents rooms" bruna didn't know what to expect and was honestly nervous. When the door slid open both ashara and bruna gasped but raloso looked underwhelmed.

The room had white walls with grey trims, a soft carpet with a rainbow jigsaw pattern with the alphabet on it just like the hospital, a sofa in front of a holo-projector and a bunch of tables with one sitting in the corner. "wait… that's not a table.. oh for the love of the force" bruna thought as he was carried in "now lets go see your rooms I hope you like them but if you want to we can go shopping for anything you want" raloso says smiling.

Bruna couldn't believe what he was hearing I mean sure he liked the idea that he could have his own room and customise it to how he wanted but he wanted his old apartment.

When the door to asharas room opened bruna's mind basically blanked out his old apartment as he broke out into a laughing fit about what he was looking at.

The walls were light pink with dark pink stripes, a single bed sat in the centre of the back wall and the floor was a soft carpet with pictures of unicorns and tatooine goblins. The piece to top it all off was the fact there was a toy chest and a wardrobe painted in pink with the words "princesses dressing room" printed on it in bright yellow.

Whilst bruna was laughing ashara was dying inside her and bruna shared a room in his apartment after they got married and sure she liked pink but not this much pink. "bruna don't laugh at ashara we still have your room to look at" raloso says gently and bruna stopped immediately "wait my room… oh no" bruna says and ashara giggled.

"laugh at my room and il choke you" bruna threatened and yelped when he felt a firm smack on his padded rump "now bruna we do not threaten to choke people that's naughty" raloso says firmly. Being reminded of his current garments was like getting shot but he had a reputation "I am a sith lord you cant treat me like this" bruna says before another smack on his bottom.

"don't talk back to mama ok baby boy otherwise your bare bottom will get it" raloso says "alright alright" bruna says looking over raloso's shoulder to hide the few tears forming on his face. After doing a 180 and going to the other room on the other side of the main nursery the other door opened itself.

Inside the carpet was still soft but it had no pattern and was dark blue in colour, instead of a bed stood a very large crib and that made bruna gulp, in the corner sat what could only be a changing table with draws that bruna assumed lead to the instruments of torture, another wardrobe and toy chest sat in other parts of the room.

Bruna turned to ashara who was not laughing but smiling "you know I think this suits you sith" ashara says sarcastically "I agree but maybe we should put something in for his hobbies I think we can put a droid workstation in a corner" raloso says pointing to an empty corner.

Bruna had noticed each of their rooms had a weird looking nightlight sitting by the door bright blue in colour even when switched off it filled each room with a feeling of calmness like nothing could go wrong in there.

"a-a-and a lightsabre tool kit I want to continue making sabres" bruna says looking at the ground "of course you can darling" raloso says rubbing the sith lords back.

"now how about we go into the main room and relax a bit" raloso says walking into the main room and sits bruna on the sofa and ashara sits down on the sofa.

Raloso walks over to a wall that slides open and pressing the wall with a finger and takes out a holotape. "this should be appropriate" raloso says turning to the projector controls and pushes it into the slot then sits next to bruna on his other side.

Bruna wondered what was being put on by as soon as the projector started it was his secret entertainment…. Children's animated films but this one was about a droid coming to life and going on a magical adventure to find his owner.

Fair enough to say he might like this new life.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: the grand dinner…. And the call

Bruna didn't realise what he was doing his full attention was on the movie but he felt as if he was magnetized to raloso's side only noticing he was nuzzling into the bounty hunters soft dress when the credits began to roll.

"well that was fun.. I wonder how dinner is getting along" raloso says and when she tries to move this snapped bruna back to reality. Bruna sat bolt upright blushing a red so deep he could probably power a lightsabre with it and his embarrassment burned so hot he thought if he touched a ship he could melt right through it into the vacuum of space.

Ashara put her hand over her mouth holding back a giggle and raloso rubs brunas back "don't worry babies mama is going to come back when she knows when dinner will be just give a ring if you need me" raloso says reaching into her pocket and gives bruna a very familiar metal disk.

"my communicator… thanks" bruna said as raloso gets up "it has my number programmed onto it don't worry il just be a few minutes" raloso says walking out of the room.

"soooo now what?" ashara says and bruna shrugs "I guess watch something on the holonet and wait" bruna says noticing the remote for the projector and uses the force to bring it to his hand.

"yoink" ashara says taking the controller from brunas hand "hey that was mine" bruna says with a chuckle then they both stop when his communicator starts to beep. Bruna sat back and looked who was calling and the caller ID alone was enough to make himself metaphorically shit himself in fear.

It was his dark council meeting number "oh no.. no no no no" bruna says looking around "a cloak I need a cloak" bruna says in a panic "just take your shirt off and tell them you just got out the tub" ashara says and bruna blushes taking his shirt off.

taking a deep breath making sure the camera of the communicator showed nothing below his shoulders bruna answered the call. A hologram of darth marr appeared on the communicator "ah nox a pleasure to see you I hope we haven't called at a wrong time" marr says his mask still as blank as ever "umm well I just got out the bath you see" bruna says and marrs hologram nods.

"from our intel your lander was shot down over hoth whilst dealing with pirates care to explain?" darth nyriss says hisses her face appearing in place of darth marrs "the AA guns that shot my ship down was certainly something no pirates or even the hutts could afford" bruna says.

"I believe what my associate is trying to say is how did you survive?" darth acina says her face being shown. "well I have no idea but what I do know is I just woke up in the snow and started walking until I found a ship" bruna says as marrs face is shown again.

"well we are all relieved to know you're alive nyriss in particular you still haven't returned her korriban chocolates" marr says and bruna holds in a laugh "she still has not found them? They are in torture chamber 4 in the draw where the painkillers are kept" bruna says as his communicator makes a thumping noise.

"And there she goes well she is going to feel better when she gets back" acina says her holographic head shaking "anyway I am guessing you're calling asking me where I am?" bruna says curious.

"well yes but we want you to come into korriban in 1 standard week we have matters to discuss" marr says and bruna nods "il be sure to be there" bruna says turning his communicator off and does something no sith would ever do… scream he really was doing all of the things no sith would do.

Rusnel and raloso suddenly charged into the room with the prior having both sabres drawn ready to ignite and raloso holding her blaster and med kit "we heard screaming is everyone ok?" rusnel asks panic lacing his voice. Bruna was paralysed with fear and if his body had the fluids he would of pissed himself again.

The guardians relax when there is not threat with rusnel putting his lightsabres back on his hip and raloso tucking her blaster into a hidden pocket. Rusnel walked over to bruna and put a gentle hand on the sith "hey bruna you there?" rusnel says and bruna looks up at the jedi "I need to get to korriban in a week to give a report to the other members of the dark council" bruna said nervously.

Rusnels usual smile faded a bit "oh I see… well I can't go with you but mama can" rusnel says his smile returning. "I prefer to go alone" bruna says and rusnel gets up and puts his hands on his waist "bruna hikari you will let your mother go with you to korriban I can't risk losing you so soon" rusnel says.

Bruna sighs he knew most jedi were impossible to negotiate with but this one took it to a new level "fine but she will have to do what I say korriban is nothing like hutta or nar shadda" bruna says folding his arms. "if you two are finished irritating each other I am getting hungry" ashara says folding her arms "well nartrrin has dinner ready come on" rusnel says reaching to pick up bruna.

"NO! I want to try and walk myself" bruna says and rusnel backs off and raloso realises she may need to deal with the potential tantrum that may ensue. Bruna focused on the force focusing it into his legs and struggled to stand up knees shaking.

"ok ok one step then another" bruna thinks to himself straightening his back then taking one shaky step forward then another. "isn't using the force kind of cheating?" ashara says smiling "you said that on our wedding night" bruna says grinning and rusnel and raloso blushing.

Bruna laughed as he stumbled along then his right knee began to buckle and falls into something… soft… hold on soft? Bruna looks up to see what he fell into and sees raloso face.

"Hold on if that's her face then" bruna thinks then lowers his eyes and only sees white cloth… wait white cloth… then as raloso lifts him bruna realised in horror what he just did… HE JUST FACEPLANTED INTO RALOSO'S BOOBS!

Bruna spluttered apologies at raloso but was surprised when the bounty hunter balances him on her hip "baby you took your first steps and you fell over it isn't your fault now come on lets get something in that belly" raloso said rubbing the siths back whilst walking out.

The walk to the dining room felt like it lasted forever but rusnel and raloso where talking happily with ashara about how well built the place is and possible customisations to her room.

Bruna didn't say a word until he saw the 'chair' he would be sitting in.

"I AM NOT SITTING IN THAT!" bruna shouted seeing the oversized black highchair "oh don't fuss" raloso says managing to get the sith strapped in and the tray in front of him locked in front of him before he could even use a single force power.

Bruna was not happy to say the least the diapers he could put up with, the cuddles he could put up with, the childish bedroom and movies yea he could put up with but this crossed all sorts of lines.

Bruna attempted to use the force to bend the highchair to pieces so he could escape but at most the chair just vibrated and rusnel chuckles "silly boy I used force weapon on your special chair that thing can take a strike from a lightsabre" rusnel says patting brunas head.

The hall where they ate may have been huge but the family had seats all at one end and ashara not wanting her husband to feel bad sat next to bruna.

When bruna felt the familiar warm hand on his thigh he put his hand over asharas hand the togruta always knew how to make him feel better even in the most humiliating situation. Raloso sat on brunas other side and rusnel sat at the head of the table and nartrrin and some droids began to walk in plates of food in hand.

When the large dishes filled with all sorts of meats and even an entire roasted ewok asharas favourite and vegetables bruna couldn't help himself. Bruna reached out with the force using it to levitate food onto his plater and rusnel smiled "a warriors appetite that's my boy" rusnel said using the force to float to him an entire alderanian big game pig and potatos and started to eat.

"and I thought mandalorian men ate like pigs" raloso said her eyes rolling as nartrrin sat across from her "oh trust me mandalorians have nothing on how much a jedi knight can eat" nartrrin says and ashara lets out a giggle. "I have been to sith feasts where I have seen darths consume entire animals by themselves bones and all for a dare" ashara says "sounds like a normal Saturday night with my hunting party" raloso says and the 3 girls let out a laugh.

"so I assume you know of my husband" raloso says as nartrrin put some food on her plate and unlike the men at the table began to eat with a knife and fork "I was the one that taught him how to use the force to begin with I was also the caretaker of jedi younglings" nartrrin says.

Raloso's mouth was agape "no way that's not possible you do not look a day over 35" raloso says and the mirelukan smiles "aaw thank you I take good care of myself but" nartrrin says lifting the side of her veil to reveal grey hair.

"oh wow that's awesome you GOT to share your skin care routine with me being a bounty hunter is not kind to the skin" raloso says tucking in to a full plate as well. Nartrrin smiled and laughed a little "id love to and I didn't think mandalorians wore makeup" nartrrin says and ashara smiled "well the women do got to stay pretty even under the armour" raloso says.

The dinner for the rest of the time went off without a hitch and by the end of it bruna was fast asleep from being stuffed with food and rusnel was full on drunk. Raloso shakes her head "nartrrin could you get my husband back to our chambers il put the kids to bed" raloso says standing and quickly wiping some food off of asharas and brunas faces.

"it would be my pleasure" nartrrin says standing and bowing luring rusnel away with a piece of food as raloso lifts bruna from his highchair and takes ashara by the hand.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: bed time

Ashara blushes as she was led by the hand back towards the dependents rooms she honestly didn't expect to be enjoying herself so much.

When they got to the Depdents room raloso pointed to a door "you think you can do your teeth by yourself whilst I put bruna to bed?" raloso asked sweetly as she walked to brunas room. "yes mama" ashara said and blushed when she realised she said that as if it was instinct and quickly went into the bathroom.

After brushing her teeth and going to her room ashara noticed raloso sitting in a chair next to her bed "hey sweet heart teeth brushed?" raloso asked and ashara nods. "that's good now I got to show you your new pyjamas" raloso says getting up and getting a pink full body onesie out of ashara's wardrobe.

"but first things first do you need a new pullup?" raloso asks and ashara blushes bright pink "umm n-n-no" ashara says covering her face with her hands as if that would make raloso go away. Raloso detected the lie one of her eye brows going up "are you still even wearing your pullup? Come on babygirl be honest" raloso says softly.

"y-yes of course I am" ashara stutters out embarrassed and raloso walks over to ashara "lift your skirt and prove it" raloso says and asharas tendrils start going from white and blue to bright and dark pink. Raloso sighs and lifts up the skirt and sees that ashara is commando "babygirl wearing your pullups are important that force ability admodius used to bind you and bruna to me and your daddy weakened your control of your bladder" raloso says.

"b-but mama" ashara whined then covered her own mouth with her hands wondering why she just said that so naturally. "young lady butts are for sitting on and yours is going to get a spank if you don't wear your pullups" raloso says getting up and grabs a pink and white pullup from a draw and holding it open in front of ashara.

Asharas blush was as deep as it was going to get and she didn't want to receive a spanking so she hesitantly stepped into the pullup and stood there as raloso pulled it up making sure it was a snug fit. "ok now to get you ready for bed" raloso says managing to get asharas dress off in 1 swift motion "alright then hands up" raloso says softly and the togruta has her hands up.

Raloso pulled the onesie over ashara being sure to be careful of her montrals and head tails making sure to have them gently pulled out of the onesie when asharas head popped out the neck hole and let them lay on her shoulders. Asharas blush was subsiding and looked away as the crotch of the onesie was snapped shut.

Rubbing her new daughters back raloso gives a gentle smile "alright get that orange butt into bed" raloso says jokingly "yes mama" ashara says calming down laying down in the bed and being tucked in by the bounty hunter who now left her in the room with only the soft glow of an odd night light.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: the nightmares

Bruna opened his eyes curious as to where he was and everything felt weird like he had been here before.

As the environment faded into something he can make out he realised he was in one of the many training rooms of the jedi temple. "what is going on? Why am I on tython?" bruna thought getting to his feet then he heard the door to the room slam open.

A to him tall human woman with brown hair that reached her shoulders walked into the room "there you are you useless thing time to work on your lightsabre skills" the woman spat at him throwing him a training blade. Bruna would usually be able to catch it no problem but fumbled and dropped the blade then just as quickly as he dropped it he felt as if a 10 ton weight just fell onto him as his legs instantly gave out under him making him land stomach first on the ground.

"you can't even catch a training blade how are you going to kill sith?" the woman shouted and bruna stumbled to his feet a feeling of dread washing over him like a wave. "well what are you waiting for pick it up" the woman said and bruna didn't know why but he picked up the training blade and stood in a form 3 stance.

Immediately bruna felt a force push throw him against a wall and slid down the wall and laid on his side feeling the blood that was now bleeding from him. "pathetic did I say it was sabre training today? And to think I gave you life" the woman says holding out a hand and bruna stared at her and his vision was filled with green electricity.

Suddenly bruna woke up swinging his arms out in front of him screaming and sat upright in his crib looking around him.

"bruna it's ok mamas here" raloso says making the side railing of the crib come down and sat on the side of the oversized crib daring not to get much closer to the sith. "bruna are you alright baby?" raloso says gently reaching a hand over to bruna but quickly retracted it when the sith lord flinched.

"I am fine don't worry" bruna stuttered out visibly shaken by the nightmare he has thousands of times "bruna iv seen full grown Mandalorian soldiers have both epileptic and PTSD fits in their sleep what just happened to you was anything but fine" raloso says smoothing out her nightgown.

"I am a sith we are not supposed to have such weakness" bruna said scornfully bringing his knees up to his chest. Bruna didn't expect raloso picking him up and before he could complain raloso had bruna in her lap giving him the best cuddle he had ever received in his entire life.

Raloso smiled at bruna as the sith lord weakly struggled for a few moments before becoming like putty in her arms nuzzling into her as if his body was deprived of warmth.

"bruna baby it's ok to have some weakness" raloso says nuzzling the top of brunas head "you clearly don't know what is expected of a darth" bruna says folding his arms. "well here you're not a darth you're just my baby" raloso says kissing bruna on the forehead and the sith buried his head into raloso's embrace.

"you want to tell me what your nightmare was about?" raloso asks as carefully as she could be and noticed the sith lord making multiple micro-flinches and immediately got her answer "another time perhaps" raloso says.

After a few moments bruna realised his heart rate was slowing down to a resting pace as raloso got up and carried him towards the changing table. "now lets see if you need a change" raloso said soothingly laying bruna on the changing table "I am still wondering how you can lift a fully grown man and hold him like he was a baby" bruna says and raloso flexes an arm "Mandalorian mama strength" raloso says smiling.

Brunas now calmness was replaced with embarrassment forcing him to look away as the diaper was checked and raloso started to hum a relaxing tune as she changed the pee and sweat soaked diaper throwing the used diaper in a near by bin. Bruna looked down to see the black diaper that now clung to his pale and scarred body then shivered when he felt a finger run across a burn on his left leg.

Bruna looked down to see that raloso was examining the scars on his body "you know mandalore himself taught me that scars tell more stories than mouths ever could" raloso says gently. Running a finger over the scar on brunas leg again she sighs "this is a lightsabre burn… this burn is old and from a jedi blade" raloso says shedding a tear.

Bruna himself remembered each and every burn on his body most of them were not from sith lightning practice.

Bruna sighed "you're right but remember I have killed hundreds of jedi" bruna said smiling "boasting about your kill count? Guess you're mamas little warrior" raloso says smiling and picking bruna up and rocking the boy in her arms.

The door to his room slid open and a T7 series utility droid roll into the room with a large baby bottle perched on his head. "ah T7 there you are" raloso says a bit more hushed and takes the bottle and sits on brunas crib side with the sith lord in question in her lap.

"you.. cannot be kidding me" bruna says "I had T7 fix you something to drink it will help you relax" raloso says soothingly holding the nipple of the bottle in front of brunas mouth. "a-at least send the droid out first" bruna said blushing sensing the droid wanted to laugh and with a wave of her hand T7 got the message and left the two alone.

Bruna reluctantly opened his mouth and welcomed the bottle begrudgingly but when brunas eyes looked up at ralosos face to see not mockery but an approving smile. Brunas eye lids began to feel a little heavy as the warm milk trickled down his throat but the nail in the metaphorical coffin was when raloso began to sing a sickeningly sweet Mandalorian lullabye.

"gar cuyir te tracyn o'r ner kar'ta, te Nau o'r ner kebii'tra bal te werda Ni motir o'r front be. udes gar kov'nyn tonight bid gar nightmares Ni Kelir akaanir. bic's meg a buir does at gotal'ur kaysh star shine dral" raloso sung softly and as the bottle was empty bruna was fast asleep and raloso spent a few extra minutes sitting there rocking bruna in her arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: the morning of the grand breakfast

When bruna woke up he checked his surroundings and yup he was in the crib.

Sitting up in the crib bruna saw the latch and with a flick of his wrist bruna used the force to open the latch and let the crib railing fall down. Bruna sighed and shakily got to his feet and stretched that was the first time he actually got some decent sleep in many years.

Bruna walked to his wardrobe and opened them and was shocked there were clothes that were of course babyish cloths actually those were the majority of the clothes were babyish but bruna spotted his sith lord robes.

Bruna took the robes and felt the material and indeed it was the K'lor'slug silk with a plastoid weave but this was… fresh "this has to be a replica" bruna muttered to himself whilst undoing his onesie.

Mid way of getting dressed the door to his room opened and someone walked in and yanked the robe into place. "hello there darling" ashara says with a smile "well hello dear" bruna says holding his wifes hands.

Bruna and ashara stared at each other for a few moments then a familiar chuckle sounded out "you two love birds need some privacy? And by the way ashara nice onesie" andronikos says doing a singular finger gun.

Ashara blushed and bruna was glad he had his robes on but he still needed his trousers "andronikos I was not expecting you today" bruna says shaking his head as ashara walked out to get dressed.

"well we got an invitation from your mommy to come for breakfast" andronikos says and bruna blushed wishing he had his ancient sith mask to cover it up. "well then lets get some food" bruna said walking out his room seeing xalek and talos watching khem examining a stuffed toy.

"monster that isnt food" bruna says lightly smacking the dasheed on the back getting the beast to drop the toy with a "yes master" khem says. "having fun with your friends?" rusnel says walking into the dependents main area "d-daddy" bruna says with a tinge of embarrassment and andronikos holding in a laugh.

"laugh and I barbeque you" bruna said turning to the pirate with a hand full of force lightning. "baby boy we don't threaten to barbeque people" rusnel says gently putting the palm of his hand on brunas hand smothering the lightning.

"h-how?" bruna said shocked and he heard a small chuckling and bruna turned to see if it was andronikos but it was xalek that was chuckling. "you know master on kaleesh there was a kaleeshan demi-god called the baby soldier he killed scores of enemy, raised many young and even did this in his spare time" xalek says.

"Is this a kaleeshan way of trying to make me less embarrassed" bruna says and xalek nods yes as ashara walked in wearing some lightly coloured yellow and white robes.

"can we skip this I am getting hungry" ashara says and rusnel chuckles "alright then lets go get something to eat" rusnel says leading the group out.

When they got to the dining room it was packed the table had people from various species from humans to devaronian and even a jawa sat in chairs. Nartrrin, 2V units and a 2C unit walked around tending to everyones and bruna thanked his lucky stars that the jawa was using the high chair allowing him to sit next to ashara in a normal chair.

When all the food was placed on the table rusnel stood coughed and got everyones attention. "we are all glad to welcome you as our guests and closest friends here today but before we eat I must say something" rusnel said before looking serious.

"as some of you may know I am a jedi battlemaster sitting on the high council and having a wife and kids is forbidden for jedi so I expect you all to keep this secret" rusnel says and a chagrian male stood up and slammed his hands into the table. "commander with all due respects but that 'kid' you're protecting is a SITH an imperial dog" rusk said and rusnel stared him down "FIDELTIN RUSK YOU SHALL RESPECT ME AND MY FAMILY WITHIN THESE WALLS!" the jedi boomed.

"your marriage I can keep secret but THIS" rusk says gesturing to bruna and a jedi female put a hand on the soldiers shoulder "woah rusk calm down let rusnel speak" the woman said. "thank you kira now yes a sith and a former jedi are the kids I have but I love them dearly and I am willing to die to protect them and this sith is on our side" rusnel says as bruna stood up.

"the sith you see that support the empire are not real sith REAL sith serve themselves and no one more" bruna says sitting back down. Bruna felt the discomfort in the room "now let us eat and be merry and celebrate the coming of this new family" rusnel says the room calming down at his words.

It must have been at least 2 hours but practically every scrap of food and drink was consumed and xalek even got into an eating contest with a trandotian. Bruna relaxed in his seat as kira stood and walked over to him.

"kira I know what you're going to do so don't" rusnel said and bruna looked up at the jedi female as she dropped her double bladed lightsabre right onto brunas empty plate cracking it making rusnel produce a long sigh. "that plate was made from tythonian clay do you know how hard it's to get that stuff without the other council members noticing?" rusnel said and kira shrugged "sorry master il replace it if I get the credits anyway so this is your little one" kira said looking down at bruna.

Bruna looked right up at kira "are you challenging me jedi?" bruna says bluntly and kira giggled "oh I think I like this one" kira says then SMACK a piece of sausage pings off of kiras cheek, "hands off, that sith is mine" ashara says pouting having used the force to throw the bit of sausage at kira.

Kira stared at ashara gob smacked at what just happened whilst bruna and rusnel were holding back laughs with raloso having her head in her hands. "you want to take this outside?" kira says picking up her lightsabre and rusnel stands up "alright if you two are going to fight I want your sabres set to training mode" rusnel says flexing the use of his dad voice.

Kira sighed and flicked a switch on her sabre and rusnel takes out asharas lightsabres sets them to training mode and hands them to ashara and leads them to the other side of the room.

Everyone at the table stared at the match that was about to happen and rusnel made the two girls stand facing each other. "alright no lethal strikes, no lethal force powers, no permanent damage what so ever and for the love of the force no rendering of any clothes" rusnel says before force leaping up onto the head of a statue.

Kira and ashara take a moment to stretch with kira igniting her green double bladed lightsabre and ashara ignites her dual blue lightsabres.

Kira and ashara leaped at each other with kira using form 5 and ashara using form 6, blue smacking up against green to non-force users it would of just been trails of light but to someone with force powers you could see a ballet of green and blue.

Then to rusnels complete shock and brunas joy ashara switched to form 7 and finished the fight with a series of quick dark side charged strikes sending kira flying into a wall. Rusnel jumped down form his perch "alright that's enough" rusnel said as kira got to her feet.

"not bad little girl guess you can call me aunty kira" kira said holstering her sabre and ashara looks up at rusnel as he approached her "hey that was some good technique" rusnel said smiling.

"HOW COME SHE GETS HER SABRES BACK!" bruna says looking over the back of his chair and rusnel chuckles "alright then baby boy but I don't want you using it on anyone" rusnel says taking out the curved lightsabre and tossing it to bruna who catches it.

Raloso gets stands up "now before we tear this house to pieces could we at least live in it first?" raloso says pinching the bridge of her nose.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: a hell of an afternoon and a siths ascension

Bruna shakily stumbled through the corridor with xalek following "master with all due respect maybe you should take a seat" the sith apprentice says keeping up with his master.

"nonsense xalek I have consumed ghosts I can handle walking" Bruna says using the wall to steady his steps and xalek was impressed with his masters stubbornness.

Bruna planned to check on his ship and summon a gift for his apprentice when the T7 from yesterday rumbled into view from a doorway and rotated his head to look at the pair of sith.

"jedi's baby/boy=ok?" T7 chirped and whistled and bruna stopped dead in his tracks bruna had noticed this T7 kept close to his daddy during the meal so he figured that this droid was his personal droid.

"yea I am fine T7" bruna said annoyed and xalek folded his arms ready to watch the scene unfold. "jedi's baby/boy=liar?" T7 beeped unamused "hehe you know what they say T7 snitches get turned into a paperweight" bruna says staring into the droids photoreceptor.

T7 rotated his body and sped off down the hall and bruna began to walk a bit quicker down the corridor "well guess there is no time to lose huh xalek" bruna says as the kaleeshan holds in the biggest sigh he ever held in.

After getting into his ship bruna was met with a pretty shocked andronikos standing in the main room wearing his spare robes like bath robes.

"andronikos you rancor kriffer you have 10 seconds to get my robes off and dressed before I turn you to charcoal" bruna hisses and the pirate in question zoomed towards the bunks like a bat out of hell.

Not 8 seconds later andronikos rushed out of the bunks dropping the robe on the sofa and stands staring gob smacked "umm I thought after breakfast you were going to be taken back to that nursery or something" andronikos says staring at the yellow eyes that stared him down.

"you're lucky that you're my friend andronikos" bruna says pinching the bridge of his nose letting his eyes go from yellow back down to their usual soft green.

"anyway I was doing something" bruna says as he unsteadily made his way to the cockpit to sit in the communications chair.

Tapping away at the keyboard for a few minutes whilst xalek stared out the window onto the grand ocean that is manaan when the sound of footsteps sounded coming towards them.

Xaleks turned and was stunned silent by the look on the visitor gave as his master straightened his back "alright xalek good news" bruna said as he felt a soft hand land on his right shoulder.

With dread in his heart bruna looked straight up to see raloso's disappointed face "Bruna Risley Hikari first you wonder off and make me worry then you threaten your daddys droid?" raloso says with a tone of voice that shouldn't of made the sith feel bad.

"b-b-but mama" bruna said before being picked up by the bounty hunter "your butt is about to be spanked in a minute young man" raloso says walking out of the room with the darth making her way back to the dependents nursery.

Bruna contemplated how he went from a slave, to darth, to now currently standing in the corner of his room because he refused to call it a nursery with his trousers and diaper around his ankles after getting 3 swats on the butt from a bounty hunter he could easily force choke to death.

Tears threatened to fall from Brunas face he had held in any cries of pain, it shouldn't of hurt after all sith lords and especially darths go through things that would drive most to insanity. If there is anything more dangerous than a jedi master and that's a sith lord with his mind in order…

"Baby boy are you ok?" raloso says cautiously turning bruna around to see tears threatening to fall and the bounty hunters heart was ready to break at the sight and pulling up brunas diaper and trousers she lifts the sith lord into her arms, to most it would be weird but to raloso she was just trying to comfort her baby.

Bruna had been shocked, burned, beaten, cut and crushed but this? THIS of all things made him feel small made him feel… childish…

Hearing the comforting coos of raloso soothed the siths heart and feeling her hand on his back broke the damn and the tears fell.

"oh hush baby it's ok mama still loves you mama will always love you" raloso says walking to a rocking chair that was put into Brunas nursery and sitting down with her little boy in her lap resting his head on her chest.

Bruna sniffled and noted the size of the rocking chair but his wondering was interrupted by the door whooshing open. Bruna hid his face in raloso's dress hating how small he felt but looked up when Xaleks name was said.

When Bruna looked up he stared straight into the eyes of Xaleks bony mask and the kaleshan looked back at his master and Bruna felt a warmth through the force coming from Xalek of all people.

Xalek handed Raloso Brunas bottle which was noticeably full of a pink milk and with a simple bow he left. "you trained him well" raloso says smiling as she gently pressed the bottles nipple into brunas mouth and bruna could do nothing but drink down the milk that tasted like an alderanian strawberry.

Bruna felt something pull at him in his mind something that felt like satisfaction? Love? Perhaps both but there is 1 thing this sith knew this was pure bliss he was warm, loved and satisfied as the pink slipped down his throat.

Raloso smiled when she looked down at her baby as he fed from the bottle she felt his body relax and she felt the material that made up his clothes. "such fine material… pretty smooth" raloso thought running the robes material between her fingers and finding the silk something for her to get so she could make something for her babies.

Raloso put the bottle to one side once bruna drained it and patted his back getting a small burp from the sith lord and stood up. Bruna hid his face over Raloso' s shoulder hiding the blush that was on his face getting a giggle from his mama "oh baby it's ok how about we get you something to play with?" raloso says walking out of Brunas nursery.

Bruna clung to raloso not wanting to leave the warmth of his mama but let go when his butt was on the sofa and felt the warm arms of ashara wrap around him. "so how is my lord of darkness" ashara says resting her head on brunas shoulder and looking into brunas face "oh looks like someones got resting sith face" ashara says smiling.

"ashy nooooo" bruna whines flopping onto his side with ashara laying on top of him the two of them laughing and then suddenly the sound of a camera shutter clicked. Bruna and Ashara looked up at Raloso as she smiled at the camera she was holding looking at the screen that held the precious scene.

"MAMA!" bruna and ashara shout embarrassed getting a laugh from Raloso and to their shock xalek was chuckling. "xalek…" bruna says shocked "well guess you wont know about your gift" "wait gift?" xalek says confused.

"like I was going to say earlier xalek" bruna says sitting up with ashara sitting up and staring at him as bruna pulls out his lightsabre and gets to feet igniting the red blade "in the name of the sith by the will of the force I dub you xalek a lord of the sith" bruna says letting the blade float by xaleks shoulders before putting it back on his belt.

Xalek, raloso and ashara were in shock "master what are you saying?" Xalek says "I am saying my old fury is yours I got a new one I had made on its way once it gets here you can take it mine and ashara things are moved" bruna says.

Xaleks expression was hard to tell usually but bruna knew he was excited as if this was something he always wanted. With a bow xalek simply states "thank you master with all my heart" xalek says then turned to leave bruna with a smile on his face.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: temper tantrums and off to the market?

"my mission was successful the ancient jedi holocron should be on its way to the temple now" Rusnel says looking to the holograms of the jedi council "excellent the more knowledge we recover the better" satele shan says with a sigh.

"and master korthrin what of your mission on hoth?" bela kiwiiks asked and the female human jedi lowered her hood "my forces shot down a sith transport and we fought a sith droid strike team that was threatening some traders and found some sith artefacts with them so I am guessing they got their hands on something they wanted" krothrin says.

Rusnel scratched his chin "perhaps you should send them to me I could have scourge look them over" Rusnel says and a disgusted noise is heard from krothrin. "Rusnel are you seriously still hanging out with that sith? Just snuff him out" krothrin says turning her nose up "THAT'S ENOUGH!" satele booms getting both jedi to pay attention.

"master krothrin you are stepping over all sorts of lines you know we are not supposed to kill unless we have to" satele says staring krotherin down "we will talk about this later, anyway thank you for your update rusnel and we approve of your moving to manaan it was pleasant of one of the citizens to donate the use of their home" satele says smiling as the transmission cuts out.

Rusnel tries to redial but it looked like the call was blocked from the other side so he just flopped back into his chair and sighs. How was he going to keep his family hidden? What if the council decided to visit? What if-

Rusnels thoughts where interrupted by one of the servant droids walking in "master Rusnel your wife has need of you in the dependents room" the droid says as Rusnel gets to his feet "very well then" Rusnel says making his way out of the room.

Rusnel walked down the corridor from his office and when he made it to the dependents nursery he saw Raloso jumping from the sofa and being chased around by bruna still in his sith robes and ashara.

"HONEY CATCH!" raloso shouts and throws the camera she is holding to her husband with rusnel catching it in 1 hand and looking confused. After a single second Rusnel was dogpiled by both bruna and ashara "GIVE ME THE CAMERA JEDI!" bruna commands whilst reaching for the camera.

Rusnel simply stands up letting bruna and ashara dangle off his hulking form and holding the camera up "well babys you got to really reach for it" Rusnel says playfully to bruna and asharas dismay. Rusnel smiled and felt the pull of the force on his hand from 2 sources "now now using the force is cheating" Rusnel says chuckling his hand still held up high.

"I WILL NOT LET PHOTOS OF ME DRESSED LIKE THIS BE SEEN BY ANYONE!" ashara yells focusing a force push onto the ground sending her flying upwards and grabs the camera. Rusnel uses the force to stop ashara from slamming into the ceiling "now young lady we are not going to just post it everywhere" rusnel says then notices that he was slightly lighter.

"ASHARA HERE!" Bruna says waving his hands and ashara throws the camera only for it to be caught by rusnels other hand "il have that" rusnel says putting the camera on his belt before force pulling his children in and holds them one under each arm.

"so I am guessing I am not just here to control our babys" rusnel says smiling at his dependents "well they have a lot of energy plus I think they need some daddy time" raloso says and rusnel smiles.

"um excuse me but what?" bruna said staring up at raloso with both dependents being bounced by rusnels chuckling "you know that's a good idea il have 2C prep the defender for flight" rusnel says throwing both dependents into the air and catching them both balancing them on his hip.

Ashara giggled and clung to her daddy her head tendrils turning into a brighter shade than usual but bruna was looking slightly… "eeeeeeeew" ashara says and rusnel stares in shock "whoops looks like someone has a sensitive tummy" rusnel says putting ashara on her feet and gets a cloth from raloso to wipe brunas chin.

Bruna blushed a bright red when rusnel threw him up into the air as soon as he returned to the grip of his daddy bruna he threw up onto rusnels chest and a rage began to burn within him.

"um honey.. princess I think you two need to take cover" rusnel says seeing brunas eyes begin to turn yellow after throwing the cloth away "sith rage" ashara says using the force barrier to surround her and raloso.

Bruna began to spark with a red electricity as tears filled the sith lords eyes "you have no idea.. how much THIS KRIFFING COSTS!" bruna freaked out over the stain on his robes red electricity arching everywhere. Asharas shield held up the electricity harmlessly spread out along the invisible barrier and raloso stared in surprise at her husband the red electricity from her baby boy arced into rusnel but left no burn marks.

"shh it's ok you just had a bit of spit up" rusnel said bouncing bruna his arms whilst shaking off his puke covered robes to reveal the blue shirt and jeans he wore under it. Carrying the crying sith lord into his room rusnel laid him on the changing table and tugged the sith lords dirty robes and shirt off whilst gently pushing the sith lords flailing arms out of the way.

Rusnel reached into a draw and pulled out a pacifier and some how managed to push it into brunas mouth making the sith lord stop sparking.

Bruna was surprised when the rubbery nipple of the pacifier was pushed into his mouth he was about to spit it out when rusnel put his finger on it to stop him. "Bruna as your daddy I am not impressed with what I just saw not at all and you're going to be a good boy for me ok" rusnel says giving bruna the same stare he gave his padawan.

Bruna was in pure shock the jedi that seemed to be laughing and joking this morning was now scolding him? And for what? For being angry that his clothes were covered in vomit from something that jedi did? What ever his mama intended for them to do he was NOT going to make it easy.

Bruna schemed how he was going to make things harder for his daddy… hold up did he just think of this jedi as his daddy? Either way bruna didn't notice his daddy was pulling his trousers off and changing his diaper only noticing when he was using the wipes.

"COLD COLD COLD!" bruna said in alarm whilst trying to wiggle off the changing table with rusnel holding him in place with his legs "bruna you wet yourself just let me change you" rusnel says. Bruna blushed and just stayed still as rusnel finished the diaper change and pulled up a pair of dark blue almost black jeans and wrestled a red T-shirt over brunas head.

"hey don't give me the sith face baby boy" rusnel says with a chuckle picking up bruna as the sith stares him down with eyes yellow with hate.

"can we just get this over with" bruna says crossing his arms.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: the trip to the store

Walking up the ramp or in brunas case carried into the defender class corvette was silent apart from the protests from bruna but the silence began when bruna saw the defender.

The red paint shined in the manaan sun showing the diplomatic immunity the ship had in republic space. Bruna was finally allowed to stand on his own 2 legs when the door to the ship shut and the first thing bruna saw when he turned from rusnel was a familiar dark red sith pureblood.

"lord scourge" bruna said with a small bow "darth nox" scourge says returning the bow "who are you and what have you done with my baby?" rusnel said with a chuckle. "this is getting out of hand now there is 2 of them" kira says as the group starts making its way to the main area of the ship where a very unhappy rusk stood by the console.

"well someone dosnt look happy" rusnel says looking over rusks shoulder "no I am not where have you been? The jedi council have been chewing my ears off sir wondering what happened to their conversation with you" rusk says angrily.

Rusnel looked alarmed "kira take the kids down stairs to the cargo hold and hide their presence in the force" rusnel says "yes master rusnel" kira says then turns to bruna and ashara.

"come on come with aunty kira" kira said in an almost sing song voice as she led the now blushing dependents down to the cargo hold and glowed yellow for a moment before letting go of their hands. "there we go all nice and hidden" kira says and bruna sighs "you know I could of done that right? Ontop of that I could of made us both invisible to the naked eye" bruna says pinching the bridge of his nose.

"well sorry for doing something for you your lordship" kira said in a mock offended tone "don't worry you will get used to him" ashara says shaking her head. "thinking of it I can you two help me check the crates I am going to pick up some stuff we are going to need for when the jedi give us another mission" kira says.

"if I must" bruna sighs walking to a crate and ashara smiles and walks to another "come on bruna a bit more enthusiasm for aunty kira?" kira says smiling at bruna with the sith replying with a simple no.

"master rusnel we sensed a dark presence near you is everything ok?" satele says cocking her head to the side "what are you talking about? Last time you called me about this scourge stubbed his toe" rusnel says staring at the hologram.

Satele sighs "you could be right but I swear I sensed something… never mind anyway I have some ancient swords we think come from the jedi orders ancestors" satele says. "swords? Shouldn't the archaeologists look at it?" rusnel questioned "they have and theres not much they can learn from it I wonder if as our battlemaster you could make some sence of them" satele says.

"hmm sure il have a look now should I collect them directly from the temple or shall they be delivered?" rusnel inquired "they shall be delivered to your new residency you're dismissed battlemaster" satele says cutting the call.

Rusnel slumped into the meditation chair he had put in the room and cleared his mind and sighed "another day another problem.." he muttered rubbing his temples then getting to his feet he looked to his 2C droid and rusk "prepare the defender for flight" he says firmly with both nodding and getting to work.

Bruna closed the lid on another crate "alright you're out of alderanian chocolate" bruna says and kira raised an eyebrow "we don't carry alderanian chocolates in fact the only food on this is gross republic ration packs" kira says.

Bruna looked at kira now it was his turn to be confused "wait so jedi don't treat themselves?" bruna says perplexed and both ashara and kira look at bruna as if he walked in the room naked. The ship shuddered a bit and the engines whined with the 3 in the cargo hold having to hold onto boxes to ensure they don't fall over.

"pardon me 2 seconds sweeties aunty kira has to go smack uncle rusk upside the head" kira says looking unimpressed leaving the Depdents alone. Ashara and bruna looked at each other "really you thought jedi would eat sweets?" ashara says raising an eyebrow "well if jedi can have their own ships then they must have the desire for luxury stuff" bruna says shrugging.

"well… I mean there is the occasional jedi master that might slip sweets into youngling and padawans pockets" ashara says remembering the caretaker of the younglings and how every single one acted like the mother to every jedi.

"ah ha so jedi do enjoy sweets" bruna says folding his arms and grinning at ashara who had her hands on her hips "well what force user DOSNT enjoy the occasional piece of candy" ashara says shaking her head.

A shadow filled the cargo hold filling the once warm room with an icy cold chill "so kira has left you alone down here such a disappointment" scourge said. Bruna rubbed his arms and stood closer to ashara so they were shoulder to shoulder "scourge s-stop that I don't think the jedi would like it" bruna stutters out.

"aaw whats the matter the little sith lord getting cold?" scourge says letting the rooms temperature returning to normal "very funny scourge but you know causing me pain feeds into my powers that Kristi xela technique works wonders" bruna says warming up.

"is this how sith have fun? I expected more throwing stuff" rusnel says walking in picking up both bruna and ashara balancing one on each hip. "that comes AFTER an actual insult is thrown" ashara says getting a small laugh from bruna "well well looks like I got a pair of giggly little babies" rusnel says smiling whilst walking towards the living room on the ship.

Getting there bruna and ashara's jaws dropped when they saw… IT and what IT was filled bruna with dread even more than even the dread masters ever could a stroller. The baby blue stroller had 2 seats sitting side by side with the bars that made up the skeleton of the stroller looked twice as thick and very sturdy showing bruna it was built to take his and asharas weight.

"I am not sitting in that" ashara says shaking her head "I second that" bruna agrees and rusnel stands in front of them giving them the dad stare. "now ashara if you behave when we get to the store I might let you walk next to me but you have to stay within my line of sight otherwise your butt is going in it" rusnel says.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: The store

"OH NO MY ASS IS NOT STAYING IN THAT THE ENTIRE TIME! IL LOOK STUPID!" bruna said in a panic "baby boy don't worry the station we are going to is owned by the order of the caring shadows no one gets into that market without an invitation" rusnel says putting a hand on brunas shoulder.

Bruna was a hairs width from breaking down to a panic attack and that's when ashara gently hugged bruna from the side and whispered in his ear "remember bruna you wore your sith mask remember most of the galaxy hasn't seen your face" ashara whispers.

"yea you're right… I guess" bruna says and the ship shuddered "we have arrived I shall deal with the paperwork" 2C announced before walking out the front door. "well come on then lets get moving rusk, doc, kira and scourge have their orders so lets get moving" rusnel says and bruna looks up at him "there is nothing you can do to get me in that" bruna says.

After a bit of fighting bruna found himself strapped in the stroller with ashara being let by the hand of rusnel who was pushing the stroller with the other.

Getting in the turbo lift from the hangar bay ashara stood by bruna smiling gently "is it at least comfortable?" ashara asked bruna who had his arms folded and an expression on his face that could kill "extremely" bruna replied with a frustrated sigh.

The turbo lift opened up onto a floor similar to both the republic and sith trade fleets with vendors all around selling anything from food to star ship parts. "right so which way was it? Ah right" rusnel says leading his ashara and pushing bruna towards the family section.

Bruna felt odd not like he felt when he was with raloso but as if he felt like he was doing something incredibly… wrong but also felt like he was doing something that should of happened.

Bruna felt as if a thousand eyes were on him as rusnel stopped not noticing the wall of tags that he was sitting by. A soft squeeze on his hand made him look to his side to see ashara was climbing into the strollers other seat "just treat it like one of our shopping trips it isnt THAT much different" ashara says letting bruna rest his head on her shoulder.

The two sat there until the stroller began to rumble again getting the lovers attention and a chuckle from rusnel "well good to see you two so comfortable, we do have everything we need on this" rusnel said handing down a loop with silver dog tags with the names of all sorts of supplies on them.

Ashara took the loop of tags looking at them confused as bruna looked around the isle that rusnel took them down instead of being surrounded by tags he noticed hologames and craned his neck to look at the latest game commandos of dark ascension 4.

Rusnel stopped and tried to look at what bruna was looking at "what is it baby boy what did you notice?" rusnel said taking the stroller a few steps back and bruna silently cringe at being called baby boy in public.

"that" bruna said simply pointing to commandos of dark ascension 4 and rusnel picked it up and looked it then put it back "I am not getting my little babies something like this" rusnel said nodding his head disapprovingly.

"you got to be kidding me arnt parents supposed to give their little ones what they want" bruna said looking up and against all better judgement attempting to appeal to the jedi's paternal instinct. "bruna Hikari I said no" rusnel said sternly the words practically like a slap in the face for bruna and as if by instinct he felt his lip begin to quiver a bit, "b-but I want it" bruna stuttered out getting a surprised look from ashara.

Rusnels eyebrows raised a little bit "maybe if you're good il get you a treat bruna so don't worry" rusnel said whilst leaning over the stroller to run his fingers through brunas hair which seemingly calmed down the sith lord. Satisfied that his dependents where ok rusnel pushed the stroller into a toy aisle wall to wall filled with stuffed animals what seemed to be from every culture and species across the galaxy.

Ashara and Bruna stared up at the toys in shock and rusnel smiles and gestures over them "you can have any one of these toys babies" rusnel says and ashara looks up at rusnel "are you serious?" bruna says as ashara gets up and grabs a taunton stuffie.

"yes very" rusnel says looking at the tauntons tag "very cute baby girl" rusnel says smiling and ashara hugged the stuffie to her chest "the jedi never really let me have anything like this" ashara says smiling.

Bruna huffed he wasn't going to be reduced to the point where he was going to cuddle a stuffed toy.

"hey bruna I think you will like this" rusnel says picking up a bantha stuffie and handing it to the sith lord who just stared at it then up as his jedi caretaker like he had smoked a bunch of death sticks.

"I don't want it" bruna says dropping it on the ground then folding his arms and rusnel shakes his head putting the toy back "fussy guess you probably want something a bit more sith hmm" rusnel pondered to himself looking up at the rack of toys with ashara.

Bruna rolled his eyes bored with the situation he sighed and got out of the stroller and using the force to silence his footsteps he simply strolled away shaking his head. "now what?" bruna thought to himself looking up and seeing a holomap on the doorway to the family section of the market.

Quickly making his way over bruna stared up at the map and smiled when he saw the military and hunters section on the other side of the station and he grinned evily. Many knew the fact that sith lords especially darths had deep pockets but where that money comes from not many knows but many have guessed.

Making his way there was easy though bruna noticed security droids were looking at him strangely with their flat metal faces green telescopic eyes analysing him wonder if he is lost. Bruna shook the thought out of his mind he was just being paranoid.

The military and hunters wing was filled with various weapons and devices from big cannons for star ships in a holographic display to a stall selling the tiniest blastech blasters.

Safe to say to stick a sith of any rank here you pretty much had a child in a toy shop because Bruna was ecstatic at the sight maybe he would even pick up some new battle armour whilst he is here.

Bruna walked over to a stall filled with a mix of blasters and slug throwers, looking up at them with a sinister sparkle in his eyes and whilst looking at some of the blasters bruna felt a hand land on his shoulder.

"hey little guy are you lost?" cooed a female voice and the hand on his shoulder made bruna jump a bit as he turned to see a red twi'lek female in a long black dress with a slightly shorter blue twi'lek female in dungarees, boots and a baby blue T-shirt standing behind the red twi'lek with her thumb in her mouth.

"oh sorry did I spook you? Wheres your parents?" the red twi'lek says in a slightly concerned voice looking left and right in a rather worried way.

"look I am not lost I am just.. uuuh waiting for my daddy?" bruna says fake innocence lacing his tone hoping he sounded convincing but the non-existent eyebrows on the red twi'lek were probably halfway to korriban whilst the blue twi'lek was peeking past her mother.

"young man I deal with a smuggler baby I can know bantha crap when I smell it" the twi'lek says pinching the bridge of her nose and in 1 swift motion picked up the sith lord putting him over her shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN! THIS IS NOT HOW YOU SHOULD TREAT A LORD OF THE SITH!" bruna shouted kicking his legs "heard it before kid" the red twi'lek says grip holding tight. "mommy are we going to find his daddy soon? I want to be held" the blue twi'lek whines folding her arms "don't worry pumpkin we will find him" the red twi'lek says smiling.

Bruna continued to kick and scream as tears welled up in his eyes angry cries descending into full on infantile wails. Bruna didn't notice as he was handed over to his daddy only noticing when he felt rusnels large hand rubbing up and down his back.

"where in the galaxy have you been?" rusnel says bouncing his baby boy a bit in his arms causing brunas tears to slow but not stop and his wailing becoming almost quiet whimpers. "I was b-b-bored" bruna stutters out unsure of how he lost control of his emotions so easily "oh baby boy guess il have to keep a closer eye on you" rusnel says standing there cradling his baby boy.

"so guess il take my leave then" the red twi'lek says picking her little one balancing her on her hip "thanks for returning bruna by the way" rusnel says as he tries to lower bruna into the stroller. Bruna was having none of it and whined when rusnel tried to dump him into the stroller clinging onto the larger man's chest.

"aaw guess he really wanted a cuddle" the red twi'lek says nuzzling the top of her babys head getting a giggle from the girl. Rusnel straightened up his back letting the sobbing sith relax against his chest "guess il have to carry him… ashara sweety can you help daddy with the stroller?" rusnel says and ashara smiles practically bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"oh and whats your name by the way?" rusnel says smiling his typical friendly smile "the name rillaxa and this little pumpkin is vuloress" rillaxa says nuzzling the top of volunress's head. "I best be going I need to restock before my little pumpkin makes a mess see you soon jedi" rillaxa says walking away.

Bruna didn't hear much of the conversation as he relaxed into rusnels chest falling asleep into his daddys chest as he was gently swayed by his footsteps.


	15. Chapter 15

chapter 15: a battle in the sky

bruna's vision fizzled into being getting to his feet he realised he was in the jedi temple again what torturous thing his master would have him do this time.

At the end of that thought the door to the training room opened with a sickening swish and bruna felt dread flood his body. "good morning padawan" krotherin says walking in holding a cloth sack then tossing it at bruna.

Bruna had only a second to react but managed to catch the sack with the force letting it float to the ground sighing in relief before he felt 2 stones strike the back of his head. "never relax padawan sith don't allow you to relax" krotherin says lowering the hood of her cloak and staring angrily at her padawan "now empty that bag and pick up those stones" she said scornfully.

Bruna not wanting to displease her master fearing her electric judgement quickly grabbed the 2 stones and emptying the bag with the force like he was taught surprised at what was dropped onto the ground.

"lightsabre parts?" bruna muttered to himself then felt a hard smack on the back of his head "NO MUTTERING! AND PICK UP THOSE PARTS!" krotherin says gesturing to the parts on the ground.

Bruna quickly focused using the force to levitate the parts as krotherin continued her lecture "a jedi shadow hunts the darkness DESTROYS the darkness an endless hunger for justice" krotherin says pacing around bruna.

"let the force guide you padawan as my master allowed me I shall let you construct your jedi weapon the weapon you shall you to destroy evil… now DO IT!" krotherin commanded and bruna felt the force flowing through him as the parts aligned.

The stones bruna noticed were blue but shook the thought out of his head as the parts began encase the crystals, wires wrapping around like hungry snakes, stabilizers and batteries being forced into place with the screws holding everything in place being jabbed into place.

Finally the covering plates, grips and emitters screwing themselves into place locking into place bruna reached out and gripped the weapon igniting the 2 blue blades. The blades were quickly put away as his lightsabre was pulled from his grip by his master with krotherin looking over the blade.

"good good creatures of evil shall learn to fear this blade" krotherin says as bruna stared at the lightsabre feeling hatred flow through him.

Bruna fell from his bed he was finally awoken from the dream, stumbling to his feet bruna took his lightsabre off his belt igniting the red blade and staring at it to make sure he was in the present. The blood red glow of the crystal forged from his fear, pain and hate actually brought him some comfort not only reminding him he is in the present but he isnt a jedi that was his greatest comfort.

Bruna was shaken as the ship rocked from an explosion dropping his lightsabre the red blade fading out as the lightsabre switched off bruna was shocked. "GET THOSE GUNS TRACED ON WHAT EVER THAT THING IS!" rusnel shouted as he piloted the defender ashara and kira at the consoles controlling the 2 double turbolasers on the sides of the defender.

The console projected up a hologram of a sentinel class battle droid arms folded talking to rusnel.

"it's simple jedi surrender my master or I will blow you out of the sky OH MASTER!" the sentinel droid says in surprise as bruna stumbled into the room. "HOLD YOUR FIRE YOU BAFOON! THIS VESSEL IS FRIENDLY" bruna booms his eyes yellow with rage "y-y-yes my lord sorry my lord don't dismantle me" the sentinel droid whimpers.

"that THING is one of yours" kira says shocked "I tried to tell you if you just let me handle this they wouldn't of shot at us" ashara says looking angrily at kira. "both of you stop arguing NOW you're both arguing like children" rusnel says rubbing his temples "oh ironic considering she wears a diaper" kira says jabbing a thumb towards ashara.

"IT'S A PULLUP NOT A DIAPER YOU WITCH!" ashara booms force energy flowing through her like a tidal wave and kira with just as much fury hair flowing everywhere replied with "WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WITCH CHILD!?" kira boomed as rusnel got between the two to make things peaceful once again.

Ignoring the trio bruna pushed past the 3 jedi and began to tap away at the console "alright you useless paperweight just follow us to my new place of residence when my old fury leaves the planet go and land on its landing pad" bruna says with the sentinel nodding. "ok master very good master" the sentinel says cutting the transmission.

Turning around rubbing his temples bruna looked up to see the surprised faces of rusnel and kira "what was that thing?" rusnel asks folding his arms giving a stare that would make padawans flee in terror.

"right so believe it or not we sith don't just get given stuff we typically have to source it ourselves" bruna says to rusnels concerned look and kiras annoyed glance "and? What WAS that" kira says shacking her head. "that my impatient jedi aunty was a vengeance class corvette I made it myself" bruna says pressing a button on the main console showing a hologram of the cruiser.

Rusnel and kira looked in shock as the hologram showed the elongated body of the cruiser "as long as 4 fury class interceptors and twice as wide my vengeance class corvette as you see is a balance of combat and on the inside comfort as well" bruna says smiling to himself.

"combat and comfort?" rusnel says raising an eyebrow "what cant I be comfy whilst I blast jedi out of orbit?" bruna said with a shrug to rusnels unamused glare "right wrong choice of words" bruna said looking at his feet.

Sighing and hugging bruna rusnel pushed his calming force presence into the sith lords excited mind getting his boy to relax into arms ready for the long journey home.


End file.
